


The Final Stop

by Yanana



Series: From Strangers to Lovers [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bus ride home, F/F, Tissaia is a chemist and a workaholic, Yennaia, Yennefer is a flirt and a shopaholic, it's Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Two strangers meet on the bus. One is a little shit and the other doesn't take any shit. But they like each other nevertheless
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: From Strangers to Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058144
Comments: 33
Kudos: 71





	The Final Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodInTheFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/gifts).



> This little fic came to life after BloodInTheFields suggested it to me so I dedicate it to her ;) I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment

Tissaia startled from her nap as the bus came to a sudden halt. She needed a few seconds to orientate herself before cursing silently. They were still nowhere near her stop. The stern looking brunette frowned when a new passenger entered the bus. It was a woman barely old enough not to be referred to as girl anymore but she was still very young. Her arms were packed with shopping bags and she clutched her phone between her ear and shoulder in order to rummage through her purse, looking for change.

Tissaia shook her head. The woman breathed pure chaos as she apologised to the driver of the bus and then to the person on the phone who apparently thought she was still talking to her. Such a lifestyle didn’t appeal to Tissaia, who was a chemist for one of the worlds biggest pharmaceutical companies, at all. Balance and control. That was her motto.

‘Ooft, I’m finally sitting down,’ Yennefer practically shouted in her phone while taking the seat in front of Tissaia, facing her.

The raven-haired woman started organising her ridiculous amount of shopping bags, accidentally hitting Tissaia with one who immediately huffed in annoyance. Suddenly the new passenger looked at her and the older woman felt her breathe hitch. A pair of the deepest purple eyes Tissaia had ever seen were looking at her with a curious amusement she instantly hated. But damn those eyes.

‘I’m sorry,’ Yennefer said to Tissaia while placing the final bag on the last remaining seat.

But before Tissaia could answer, the woman’s attention had already gone back to the person on the other side of the phone call, who once again assumed Yennefer was talking to her. The young woman laughed.

‘No, I’m not apologising to you Sabrina – no neither am I to the bus driver – I apologized to the beautiful woman sitting in front of me because I hit her with one of my shopping bags.’

Tissaia’s eyes widened comically as she tried to decide whether to be flattered or insulted by the girl’s insolence. To make matters worse, the younger woman winked at her before continuing her ridiculously loud talk to this Sabrina-person. The chemist huffed again and averted her gaze to stare out of the window. She felt a headache emerge and desperately tried to calm herself down. Stress always made her head pound like crazy.

Work had been terribly busy lately and Tissaia had made so much overtime, she could easily go on a two months holiday if she felt like it. She sighed. But with whom would she go? After her failed relationship with Vilgefortz, she hadn’t had much luck in the love department. In fact, she had lost what little friends she had by moving to another city to make sure she would never encounter her ex again.

With nobody waiting for her at home, she had been able to build an impressive career for herself though. It was something she was proud of even if it meant not having a social life. During the week she usually wasn’t home before 8pm and when she arrived, she ate the salad she picked up during her way home, drank a glass of wine, took a quick shower and fell asleep on the couch with the book she’d been trying to read for weeks still firmly in her grasp.

Today however was a Saturday and she just returned from a half day of work after her boss called her to ask her assistance during a so-called emergency. Tissaia never minded working during the weekends. She would just get bored at home, painting or keeping her orange-white cat named Coral company. Tissaia realized this wasn’t much of a life to speak of but she hated change and surprises so this was for the best.

Suddenly her attention was pulled back to the loud and breathtakingly beautiful woman in front of her who was still talking on the phone. She was leaning backwards in the bus seat, legs crossed and looking at Tissaia with a hungry glimmer in her yes.

‘Oh yes Sabrina. She’s absolutely stunning. I’m telling you, you don’t come across women like this every day.’

The chemist squinted her eyes at the raven-haired woman in front of her who simply winked again. Tissaia cursed when she saw no other available seats in the bus so she could put some distance between them and she was way too exhausted to be standing up. The bus ride would still be a solid twenty minutes before they arrived at her stop.

After another ten minutes of the woman talking about Tissaia like she wasn’t sitting right in front of her, Yennefer ended the call and put away her phone. The brunette sighed in relief, hoping this would prevent her headache from fully breaking through. Unfortunately Yennefer had other plans as she leaned forward, elbows on her knees and her chin resting in her folded hands.

‘Did it hurt?’

‘Your ludicrously loud chatter? Yes, I have a headache now.’

Yennefer laughed, ‘no, I meant when you fell from heaven.’

Tissaia rolled her eyes and ignored the woman again but she was persistent, ‘I’m Yennefer. Yennefer of Vengerberg. What’s your name?’

‘Tissaia De Vries.’

The chemist cursed herself silently. Why was she even answering this pest of a woman? Maybe her unusual purple eyes were able to hypnotise everybody who looked at them, Tissaia thought. Or was it just her natural beauty that made the brunette’s exceptional brain malfunction a little bit?

‘Tissaia De Vries,’ Yennefer repeated while licking her lips almost as if she tasted the name on her tongue, ‘that’s a very special name.’

It took all of Tissaia’s willpower to refrain from thinking about Yennefer’s tongue and what it could do as she looked out of the window again. Suddenly she felt Yennefer’s foot rubbing her calve and no matter how much she tried to scoot over, the woman was still within reach.

‘I’d stop if I’d think you didn’t like this, Tissaia. But something tells me you’re secretly enjoying my attention.’

The low, almost rumbling, voice of Yennefer made Tissaia shiver earning her yet another smirk of the woman. She wasn’t wrong. Apparently years of being alone had made Tissaia a bit more touch-starved than she anticipated but that didn’t mean she wanted Yennefer to have the pleasure of being right.

‘What would your girlfriend say about you harassing women on public transportation?’ the chemist asked while secretly wishing her voice hadn’t come out so squeaky.

‘My girlfriend?’

‘This Sabrina? The woman you talked to on the phone.’

Yennefer scrunched up her nose, ‘while Sabrina has a pair of huge tits, I’m afraid that’s all that I find appealing about her. She can’t compare to you.’

‘I don’t have an enormous bosom, though.’

Tissaia startled by her own words but the damage had been done. Yennefer’s eyes darkened a few shades before she licked her lips again. The brunette almost let out a whimper and ignored the heat that had started to pool in the pit of her stomach. As quickly as she could, Tissaia tried to change the subject.

‘What’s your stop?’

‘Rinde. Yours?’

‘Aretuza,’ Tissaia replied almost relieved that Yennefer’s stop was miles away from hers.

‘Aretuza?’ Yennefer’s voice sounded hesitant.

‘Yes. Something wrong with that?’

‘Not really, but I’m afraid we just passed your stop.’

Tissaia snapped her head backwards and caught a final glimpse of the building where she always got off the bus before it disappeared from sight. The older woman gritted her teeth as the initial annoyance she felt towards Yennefer resurfaced tenfold. The next stop was a thirty-minute walk from her house and since it had just begun snowing, she didn’t feel like going on foot.

‘Well, thank you for making my day utterly miserable.’

Suddenly the confident and somewhat arrogant attitude Yennefer had upheld from the second she entered the bus, vanished as she gave Tissaia some rather adorable puppy-eyes. The woman would have to ride the bus all the way to the final stop and then back the other way until they passed through Aretuza again. She wouldn’t be home within the next two hours.

‘I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t ruin your Christmas-shopping plans?’

Tissaia quickly glanced to the shopping bags next to her and realized that this young woman wasn’t a shopaholic like she first thought but probably just bought Christmas gifts for all her friends and family. A pang of loneliness shot through her body as Tissaia thought about yet another Christmas all by herself in her penthouse.

‘No, don’t worry. I don’t really celebrate the holidays.’

This time it was Yennefer who looked at Tissaia in disbelief, ‘you don’t? Why not? It’s such a lovely time!’

‘I guess I just don’t have many people to celebrate with,’ Tissaia shrugged, ‘so I usually go to work.’

‘And here I thought we could be friends.’

The disappointment in Yennefer’s voice was clearly noticeable but she winked at Tissaia again to indicate that she was joking. The chemist shook her head. This girl was ridiculous.

‘Do you always try to befriend people by harassing them on the bus and making them uncomfortable?’

‘Yes, it usually never works though. But I thought I was having a shot here.’

‘By calling me beautiful after smacking me in the face with a bag?’

Yennefer chuckled, ‘well you are a very pretty woman. Tiny but pretty. What do you do for a living?’

They spent the rest of the ride talking to each other and Tissaia only noticed she had scooted closer to the woman again when they were interrupted by a voice informing the passengers that they had reached the last stop and that the bus would depart again after a forty-five minute break.

‘Shit, you missed your stop too.’

‘I know. I deliberately didn’t press the bell. Seemed only fair after I made you miss yours.’

Tissaia blinked her eyes a few times before smiling at Yennefer. Maybe this girl wasn’t so bad after all?

‘How about a cup of coffee while we wait for the bus to depart?’ Yennefer asked, ‘and maybe we can find a way to make your Christmas less lonely this year…’


End file.
